Un Ángel Robado
by Hikari Yume
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un joven problemático que nunca ha tenido alguna motivación el la vida, conoce a una linda chica que desaparece a la mañana siguiente. A los pocos días la encuentra descubriendo que es todo lo contrarío a lo que pensaba. Movido por la curiosidad la va conociendo y comienza a experimentar sentimientos que creyó haber olvidado y la obtendrá a como de lugar.


¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿Por qué…estoy en este cuarto? ¿Y quién… es ella?

Un joven de ojos oscuros como la noche, trataba de saber el lugar en donde se encontraba. Adolorido y de mal humor, enfocó bien su vista dándose cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto de hospital: era de noche y lo poco que se veía era por la luna que iluminaba el cuarto con sus plateados rayos. El cuerpo le dolía y estaba muy cansado… ¡Ahora lo recordaba! Se había peleado con un grupo de pandilleros que iban pasando y cómo él nunca se dejaba intimidar por imbéciles como ellos… terminó así. Era muy bueno en las peleas pero habían salido más de los que esperaba.

¡Demonios! nunca creyó que esos estúpidos tuvieran más amigos. Lo poco que recordaba era que una señora llamó a la ambulancia y después de eso perdió el conocimiento. Pero… no recordaba a esa chica. Estaba dormida sentada en una silla al lado de su cama; mirándola más detenidamente pudo notar que era de ojos grandes, su cabello largo color negro con destellos azules y la piel exageradamente blanca. Traía ropa de interna del hospital ¿Estará enferma? Y ¿Qué hacía en su cuarto? No la conocía o la recordaba de algún lado. Sea quien sea debería de irse cuanto antes. Se incorporó lentamente sentándose cuando algo calló de su cabeza; una toallita húmeda. Se tocó la frente y notó que tenía un poco de calentura. ¿A caso ella estaba ahí para cuidarlo? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Le debía algo? ¿Necesitaba algo? Pero si no tenía nada de valor ¡Maldita sea, que fastidio! El pensar en eso le provocaba dolor de cabeza, debería despertarla y decirle que se marchara. Se acercó un poco y viéndola bien, no era fea; tenia los rasgos delicados y pequeños y roncaba un poco por la nariz, hasta que vio cómo poco a poco se iba de lado a punto de caerse de la silla pero Sasuke logró atraparla a tiempo tomándola de la mejilla y del hombro, intentó regresarla a la silla pero no mantenía el equilibrio y se iba de un lado a otro, y la chica muy perdida en sus sueños que ni se daba cuenta de que estuvo a punto de caerse en barias ocasiones. La escena le pareció bastante graciosa al Uchiha que no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Que niña tan tonta. Por fin pudo ponerla en un sitio adecuado, no le sorprendería que comenzara a babear por lo dormida que estaba y dudaba en que pudiera despertarla. Se volvió a acostar, estaba cansado y quería dormir un poco más y antes de quedarse dormido vio por última vez la curiosa imagen de la chica.

Al día siguiente fue despertado por el ruido de las enfermeras, la chica había desaparecido. Le dieron de alta en la tarde llegando al anochecer a su departamento. Tratando de colocar las cosas en orden después de dos días de no haber llegado, se puso manos a la obra. Era miércoles y tenía que ir a la escuela mañana, no quería pero tenía que ser el mejor de la clase, para tener la oportunidad de entrar a una buena universidad con una beca. Tremendo fastidio. Pero necesitaba seguir avanzando y demostrar que era alguien, que podía ser más de lo que los demás pensaban y encarar a esa persona algún día.

Los días de escuela siempre son rutinarios donde nada interesante pasaba, el uniforme era lo púnico que le gustaba: pantalones de vestir color negro, camisa blanca, corbata y saco color azul marino, la calidad de la escuela era buena pero a pesar de eso, todos los días le parecían repetitivos y si eso continuaba se volvería loco antes de llegar a su graduación… cuando a lo lejos, algo pareció fuera de lo normal; una larga melena negra se mecía con el viento al caminar ¿Dónde la había visto? Pero antes de que pudiera acercase, su mejor amigo, un rubio de ojos azules demasiado simpático para su gusto, lo había sorprendido desde atrás por el cuello.

-¿Dónde habías estado estos días teme?- le dijo Naruto tratando de sofocarlo, pero como el Uchiha era más alto, lo único que logró fue fastidiarlo.

-¿Por qué tienes que molestar tan temprano?- le dijo Sasuke enojado tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¿Así saludas a tu mejor amigo?

-¿Y quién te dijo que lo eres?

-¿Qué? ¿No… no lo soy?

-Claro que no baaaaaka.

Sasuke intento buscar a la chica de cabello largo, ahora que lo recordaba era la misma chica que lo cuidó en el hospital, pero ya no la encontró.

-Maldito Naruto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estuviste estos días?

A pesar de lo reservado que era el Uchiha, eran pocas las cosas que podía ocultarle a su amigo… mejor amigo. Se habían conocido en la primaria, ambos eran chicos solitarios solo que el rubio tenía una peculiar forma de llamar la atención y congeniar con sus compañeros fácilmente, era admirado por sus grandes hazañas y de cómo desafiaba a los profesores saliéndose siempre con la suya; era estúpido a su parecer, pero eran poco los que realmente se lanzaban como él. En comparación al Uchiha que era popular nada más con las chicas y los profesores por sus calificaciones, nunca midió las consecuencias de sus actos; como humillar a sus compañeros de grupo con sus calificaciones o con alguna chica o en alguna actividad deportiva, siempre terminaba siendo el numero uno y no pensaba ocultarlo. Por eso y por su pésima actitud, llegó a ganarse el rencor y odio de sus compañeros hasta el punto de llegarlo a aislar del grupo, pero eso poco le importaba. Hasta que una tarde después de clases lo acorralaron en el parque, Sasuke fue siempre bueno en las peleas, pero como de costumbre el número nunca le favorecía desde que tenía memoria. Después de varios golpes que proporcionó a muchos de ellos, entre tres lo sujetaron por la espalda y lo comenzaron a golpear, lo tiraron al suelo y entre todos lo patearon, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando vio que dos de ellos caían al piso y los otros retrocedían, a lo lejos escuchó una voz muy familiar que se venía acercando.

-¡Malditos! No se aprovechen de que son más, regresen y les daré su merecido- aquel niño rubio, que siempre se metía en problemas y que nunca habían hablado siquiera, lo estaba ayudando. El hecho de que ese inútil lo salvara le dio fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y pelear a su lado. Con más golpes de los esperados lograron ganar. Exhausto por la pelea, Naruto miro a Sasuke satisfecho porque lo lograron, pero lo que recibió del Uchiha fue un golpe que lo derribó.

-¡¿Quién te crees para interferir en mis asuntos?!

El rubio no se creía lo que pasaba ¿Lo golpeaba por haberlo defendido? Sin medir sus impulsos se levantó y lo golpeo de la misma manera derribándolo.

-¡Deja de comportarte tan insolente! Solo vine a ayudarte, no me estoy metiendo en nada, hubieras terminado peor sin mí.

-¿Y quién te lo pidió?

-No veo la necesidad de que alguien me diga cuando tengo que ayudar a otros ¡Baaaaaaaka! Cuando alguien necesite ayuda nunca dudare en darle una mano- ahora Sasuke entendía por qué le caía tan mal aquel niño, Él era como siempre había querido ser. No temerle a nada y mirar siempre al frente.

El oji-azul le estiro la mano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Un poco dudoso y desconfiado, Sasuke le tomó la mano formando una nueva amistad sincera desde entonces. Y gracias a su nuevo amigo pudo relacionarse un poco más con los chicos de su clase, eso no cambió mucho su actitud pero mínimo ya no se comportaba tan engreídamente.

Ambos chicos crecieron juntos hasta la fecha, ese era su segundo año de preparatoria y aún les faltaba un largo camino. Las primeras horas de clase eran de las más aburridas y más con Kakashi-sensei que siempre llegaba tarde, así que todos en el salón estaban en su propio mundo. Sasuke se sentó a escuchar de todo lo que se había perdido en sus días de ausencia y que su amigo le platicaba encantado; nada novedoso al parecer. Cuando de pronto a lo lejos vio a la chica del hospital, caminaba por el pasillo cargando unas hojas y Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces; se paró dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando un grupo de cinco chicas le impidió salir.

-Oh! Sasuke-kun buenos días.

-Sasuke, que guapo amaneciste hoy, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

La primera chica era la líder, alta de cabello rosa hasta la cintura y plana como una tabla. La segunda chica tenía el cabello rubio aún más largo que la primera amarrado en una coleta y un mejor cuerpo. Ambas fundaron el grupo de fans de Sasuke, una excusa para vigilar a todas las demás y que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no fuera de nadie más que de ellas, ya que nunca se intimidaban con su presencia al conocerlo desde la primaria, haciéndose llamar sus amigas. Y lamentablemente se encontraban en su camino.

-Muévanse- fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha, no quería ponerse de mal humor tan temprano y menos por unas tontas gritonas y presumidas.

-Heeee? Pero si acabamos de vernos ¿No te gustaría saltarte las primeras horas del día con nosotras?- le dijo la rubia acariciando un mechón de cabello de Sasuke.

-"Qué molestas son"- pensó el Uchiha mientras quitaba bruscamente la mano de la chica.

-Saaakura-chan- Naruto entró a su rescate aunque sus intenciones eran otras- es raro verte tan temprano.

-Metete en tus asuntos Naruto ¿Cómo puedes ser tan molesto desde temprano?- aprovechando la distracción de las chicas, Sasuke salió del salón en busca de la chica del hospital y por más que la buscó en los pasillos no la encontró, una vez más se le había escapado ¡Maldición!

Frustrado por no haberla encontrado, decidió saltarse las primeras horas para calmar su mal humor, hasta que fue alcanzado por la peli-rosa.

-Sasuke-kun ¿A dónde vas?

-Apártate Sakura- fueron sus palabras escupidas con furia lo que detuvieron a la chica y sus intenciones de seguirlo, aunque una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sakura, había pocas cosas que le interesaban a Sasuke Uchiha y tenía que saber qué era, a como dé lugar.

Por fin terminaron las clases. Como el Uchiha no estaba en ningún club, su rutina diaria era ir por algo de comer al minisúper e irse a su casa a estudiar. Estaba caminando con esa finalidad cuando fue interceptado por su mejor amigo.

-Oye ¿No quieres acompañarme por un ramen?

-No.

-¡Vamos! Hace mucho que no salimos por uno.

-Pero tú pagas.

-Heeeeeee? Pero si yo pague la última vez.

-Gracias por dejarme ir antes jefe.

-No, gracias a ti por venir a ayudarnos Hinata-chan.

-No se preocupe jefe, con su permiso.

Mientras una chica de cabello negro con destellos azules salía por la puerta trasera de la tienda de ramen, un par de chicos entraba por la puerta principal.

-Hola oji-san.

-Naruto-chan ¡Bienvenido!

-Dos ramen de miso por favor.

-¡Sí!

Se sentaron en la barra mientras esperaban sus platos.

-¿Qué pasó hoy Sasuke? Estabas más distraído de lo normal y saliste corriendo del salón de repente.

-Nada en especial solo- el Uchiha, antes de contarle todo, esperaba que su amigo no se riera de lo absurdo que sonaba su explicación –los días que no vine a la escuela estuve en el hospital- Naruto se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, a pesar de que era su mejor amigo, se guardaba muchos secretos –no me pasó nada grave pero en la noche una chica vino a verme- y el rubio, especulando de más, rápido se sonrojó.

-Oye Sasuke- dijo Naruto con nerviosismo –sé que somos los mejores amigos pero no tienes que contarme ese tipo de cosas.- y en un rápido movimiento, Sasuke lanzó la pimienta atinándole justamente en la cara a Naruto.

-Teme, no hablo de eso.

-Lo… siento ¿Y qué pasó con esa chica?

-Solo sé que vino a mi cuarto en la noche a cuidarme, no sé quién es ni su nombre, me pareció verla en la escuela pero no pude verla de frente.

-Mmmmmm ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

-¿Me crees?- Sasuke se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué no he de creerte?

-Porque es una locura que una completa desconocida, sin ninguna razón más que para cuidarme, estuviera en mí cuarto toda la noche.

-Yo creo que en este mundo hay todo tipo de gente, tal vez ella sea tu ángel guardián y que su deseo sea verte feliz.

-Naruto- en ocasiones su amigo podía decir cosas asombrosas y profundas.

-O solo estás loco y la alucinaste ja ja.- y la sal tuvo el mismo destino que la pimienta.

El Uchiha regresó a su casa por la tarde, limpió un poco y se puso a estudiar. Después de un rato, decidió terminar temprano e irse a dormir, aún no se recuperaba del todo. Y una vez más le vino a la mente la imagen de la chica del hospital, trataba de recordar si la conocía de algún lugar, pero no se le ocurría nada, recordaría a una chica como ella y si realmente era un ángel, sería capaz de encontrarla hasta en el mismo cielo.

Al día siguiente Sasuke estuvo más atento a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a la chica del hospital, incluso se saltó las últimas horas por si la encontraba en los pasillos, pero nada. Termino el día sin siquiera haberla visto, regresó a su casa bastante frustrado consigo mismo por pensar tanto en ella ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si solo era una chica más. Desesperado por sus tonterías se fue a dormir temprano con la mentalidad de no pensar en ella, es más, que se la tragara la tierra si era posible. Con esos mismos pensamientos fue al último día de clases de la semana, entró al salón, se sentó y esperó a que el día pasara como de costumbre, tal vez y con el paso del tiempo esa chica solo fuese un recuerdo inútil y le diera risa cada vez que la recordara.- cuando la vio, era ella; estaba caminando en dirección a las canchas. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que ya estaba corriendo en su dirección, era su última oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que la alcanzó, la tomó del hombro y la volteo… era ella… la misma chica que lo cuidó esa noche… su ángel… era más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-¿Quién… quién eres?- le preguntó tímidamente la chica con cara de espanto por la repentina invasión.

-Yo… yo.- Espera ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- le dijo furioso Sasuke. El que hacia las preguntas era él, pero solo logro que la chica encogiera los hombros y cerrara los ojos, la estaba intimidando más de lo que estaba, hasta que Asuma-sensei, el profesor de educación física, los interrumpió.

-Ustedes dos ¿Qué están haciendo? Hinata, te dije que te apresuraras con los balones.

En cuanto Sasuke se distrajo para ver quién demonios los llamaba, la Hyuga se soltó del agarre y corrió a las bodegas.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Asuma a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha sólo se le quedo viendo furiosamente, al fin la había encontrado y los interrumpían, estaba a punto de irse cuando Asuma lo detuvo -Responde mi pregunta, no deberías de estar fuera de clases.

-Y tú no deberías estar fumando- le dijo Sasuke burlonamente mirándolo con ojos desafiantes.

-A… no… esto es.-

-Usted nunca me vio y yo nunca lo vi- se fue sin darle oportunidad a Asuma de contradecirlo.

-Maldito mocoso.

Cuando Sasuke regresó al salón ya había acabado la clase, la siguiente hora tocaba educación física, así que las chicas se habían ido a cambiar a los vestidores y los chicos se estaban cambiando en el salón.

-Sasuke- lo llamó Naruto –te fuiste corriendo en medio de la clase ¿Tenías que ir al baño?

-No.

-Cámbiate rápido, hoy compartiremos clase con el grupo B.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te lo dije? En el festival que será dentro de tres semanas, competiremos en los relevos contra ellos, y hoy elegirán a los participantes.

Sasuke no estaba de humor para nada, pero sería una buena forma de desquitar su furia; quedar rendido hasta el cansancio, la parte mala era que tenía que soportar a su grupo de fans. Una vez en las canchas, se estaban agrupando para comenzar las carreras. Las primeras en competir fueron las chicas de su clase, como de costumbre Sakura e Ino eran el centro de atención por usar el uniforme de una manera provocativa,

-¡Saaaaaaaakura-chaaaaaaan, tu puedes. Animo!- le gritaba desde lejos un emocionado rubio a la peli-rosa.

Las chicas se pusieron en posición, sonó el silbato y salieron disparadas a la meta, tenían que recorrer 100 m. así que fue bastante rápida la carrera y justo en la línea de meta, ambas "reinas" llegaron en primer lugar.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Me viste? Estuve fantástica- le grito Sakura corriendo a donde estaba él.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura? Si todo el mundo vio que estuve mejor que tú, además te gane- le dijo Ino pasándose la mano por el cabello con un movimiento sexi.

-No seas tonta Ino, todos saben que fui yo quien llegó en primer lugar.

"Otra discusión por tonterías", pensó irritado el Uchiha, eran tan molestas que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Fue el turno de las chicas de la clase B, se estaban colocando en posición cuando Sasuke escucho algo que llamo por completo su atención.

-¡Hinataaaaaa, Animoooooo. Concentrateeeee!- a pocos metros de él, vio a un chico con cara de perro que mencionaba el nombre que hace poco había conocido. Al ver en la dirección que miraba ese chico, se encontró con la chica del hospital preparándose para la carrera, se veía nerviosa y un poco tímida por los gritos de sus amigos.

-Kiva, si quieres que se concentre, entonces no deberías hablarle justo cuando está por comenzar la carrera.

-No molestes Shino, además tenemos que darle todo nuestro apoyo, Hinata en verdad quiere participar en este festival.

-Tienes razón. Animo Hinata.

-Con más entusiasmo Shino. ¡Vamos Hinata!

-Animo.

-Shino, creo que no entiendes el punto de entusiasmo.

Dos idiotas estaban animando a esa chica y le hablaban con mucha familiaridad ¿Qué eran de ella? ¿Y por qué quería participar en el festival? La carrera comenzó, Hinata tenía una mirada determinante y corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final llegó en último lugar.

-Chi. No lo logró.

-Es una pena- dijeron sus amigos mientras la veían dirigirse hacia ellos.

-No te preocupes Hinata, tienes una segunda oportunidad, la siguiente semana serán las últimas selecciones.

-Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo.

-Mmh, gracias Shino-kun, Kiva-kun, prometo esforzarme al máximo- cuando sintió una mirada penetrante, miró a su alrededor y no muy lejos de donde estaban, vio al mismo chico que la había detenido cuando iba a las bodegas ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Y por qué no dejaba de verla? Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza en forma de saludo pero Sasuke la ignoro por completo viendo en otra dirección. Que tipo tan raro.

-"¿Qué se creía esa tonta saludándolo de la nada?"- pensó Sasuke, ese seguramente no era su día, cada vez se enojaba más y por tonterías. Se puso en la línea de salida para iniciar la competencia, era el turno de su clase.

-¡Tú puedes Sasuke-kun!

-¡Demuéstrales quién es el mejor!- gritaban animadamente las chicas a su alrededor.

Y más irritado, si es que se podía, las miró a todas ellas con los ojos gélidos, no deseaba participar en el festival así que no ganaría esa estúpida carrera. Pero una curiosa chica lo estaba viendo con esos enormes ojos desde lejos, la chica del hospital lo miraba…

-Esta vez te ganaré Sasuke-teme- le dijo Naruto colocándose en posición junto con un gordito simpático llamado Chouji y un antipático con cabeza de piña.

-No pienso participar en la competencia Naruto, así que no te emociones si me ganas- pero la constante mirada de la chica no se despegaba de él.

La carrera comenzó, Sasuke y Naruto iban hasta el frente a la par tratando de llegar a la meta… no debería ganar… no quería participar en ese estúpido festival… pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo, cómo si esperar algo, se acercaba cada vez más a la meta… si no se detenía participaría en el festival y… gano.

-¿No que no querías competir? Por eso no di mi máximo potencial- dijo un agotado Naruto que casi escupía los pulmones, pero Sasuke no le prestó atención por estar buscando a la chica del hospital, quería reclamarle que por su culpa y su constante mirada había ganado. Pero no la encontró.

El resto de la clase las chicas jugaron básquet mientras los chicos jugaban futbol; Sasuke y Naruto por supuesto eran los mejores del grupo y el club de fans no se perdía ningún partido, donde participaran como sus porristas personales, y por más que busco a la chica de larga melena negra, no la volvió a ver.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy- dijo Asuma- dentro de dos semanas tendremos otra carrera para elegir a los últimos participantes ¡Es todo!

Por fin termino el día y también la semana y nuevamente Naruto invito a Sasuke a comer ramen con la condición de que el oji-azul pagara. Antes de encontrarse con su amigo necesitaba ir a la biblioteca para pedir un libro y estudiar el fin de semana, se acercaban los exámenes y era mejor empezar de una vez. Justo antes de llegar a la salida vio que en las canchas estaba la chica del hospital entrenando, aún había oportunidad de competir en el festival ¿Estará entrenando para eso? Se quedó observándola varios minutos y después siguió su camino.

-¿Listo para irnos? Hoy probaremos el ramen de huevo- dijo alegremente Naruto.

-No creo poder ir, se me olvidó terminar algunas cosas. Te veo el lunes.

-Heeeeeee? Pero hoy es dos por uno y no sirve si sólo va una persona ¡Sasuke-teme!

Naruto se había molestado bastante por dejarlo plantado, se lo compensaría después ya que era mentira lo de que tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía curiosidad por la chica del hospital y quería observarla un poco más. Se sentó debajo de un gran árbol cerca de las canchas donde unos arbustos lo tapaban de la vista de los demás, así podía verla de cerca y notar que ella… era un asco en los deportes, respiraba por la boca, utilizaba todas sus fuerzas desde un inicio, usaba una enorme chamarra que era un peso innecesario y todo su cabello se le iba a la cara impidiéndole ver el camino; un verdadero esfuerzo echado a la basura. Aunque eso no le impedía dar todo por ganar en la siguiente prueba. Siguió practicando hasta el atardecer, quedo rendida pero decepcionada por no lograr ningún avance, frustrada se fue a cambiar y salió de la escuela minutos después. El Uchiha, después de haberla visto durante un largo rato, no pensó que el tiempo se le pasaría volando ni mucho menos que lo perdiera de esa manera y lo peor es que se dio cuenta hasta el final. Lo mejor sería regresar a su rutina normal y dejar de pensar en tonterías, en una estúpida chica que se preocupaba en estupideces como una carrera.

Nuevamente llegó el lunes, eran los días más pesados de la semana pero también los días en que podía saltarse las primeras horas sin preocuparse de que se perdiera de algo importante, a comparación de la mayoría siempre fue bueno en química y esas cosas. Decidió dormir un poco en la rama de un árbol detrás de la escuela así, nadie lo molestaría. Hasta que vio un grupo de chicas que traían a rastras a otra, no sabía que aún a esa edad las chicas se intimidaran entre sí. No pudo verlas bien hasta que se detuvieron, rodearon a la chica y la estrellaron contra la pared y solo así pudo ver a quien agredían, era la hermosa chica de cabello largo color negro.

-¿Te crees la gran cosa, estúpida?- dijo una de ellas empujándola.

-Ya estamos cansadas de tu irritante actitud-dijo otra jalándola del cabello y sacudiéndola un poco.

-Te queremos dejar algo en claro- dijo la líder del grupo abriéndose paso ante las demás para quedar en frente de ella- deja de comportarte de esa manera o para la siguiente dejaremos marcado permanentemente este rostro de ángel que tienes.

-Yo… yo no.- Hinata se intentó defender pero lo que recibió fue una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Te dije que dejaras de comportarte así! ¿Qué no escuchaste o estas jodidamente sorda?- estaba a punto de darle otra cachetada cuando su mano fue firmemente sujetada.

-Sa… Sasuke Uchiha…


End file.
